Episode 584
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 659 (p. 2-4 and 10-19) | eyecatcher = Brook - One Piece Logo | rating = 9.3 | rank = 4 }} "A Duel of Swordplay - Brook vs. the Mysterious Samurai Torso" is the 584th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary At the lake, Luffy's group have been attacked by Brownbeard and his centaur unit who's job was to intercept and eliminate any obvious intruders. In the lab, Chopper is fighting off the hazmat soldiers who were attempting to get into his, Nami's and the children's way. Sanji and Franky continue to fight off their hazmat soldiers and discovers that they look like sheep. Meanwhile outside of the lab, Brook is seen fighting against the sword wielding torso and after trying to talk to it, gives up and runs away from it. With the G-5 marines and Smoker, the group blasts their way into the island and discovers a hidden river which they quickly enters, unaware that the river was being monitored. At the Lab, a hazmat soldier warns "Master" that the marines have almost reached the harbor. Master says he doesn't want to reveal himself to them, but his accomplice says he will greet them instead. The G-5 Marines finally reaches the shore and after Smoker rings the doorbell the marines decides to blow the door open. This was interrupted when the door suddenly opens and out comes the former supernova, Trafalgar Law. His sudden appearance makes all the marines except for Smoker and Tashigi scared. Tashigi claims he is now part of the Shichibukai after Law gave the World Government 100 pirate hearts in exchange for the position. Smoker then demands to know why Law is on the island at all since no one is permitted to set foot on the island, to which Law calmly replies with that Smoker and the marines are not allowed to enter here either. Long Summary The G-5 ship is slowly advancing and the crews are all wearing gas masks to protect themselves from the poison gas. Smoker then spots something and Tashigi commands the people manning cannon to fire at the direction he pointed out. The ice shatters and crumbles away in the aftermath of the firing only to reveal a river. The crews are amazed and four of them question how he noticed it in an overly casual manner, causing Smoker to punch them and answers that the sea currents are a giveaway and that they have to pay more attention, as well as checking on their own behavior. Tashigi comments that it is strange and Smoker agrees, saying that the important point is not about the river existing, but rather, the concealing of the river, which leads to the question if the ice that blocked the river mouth was natural or man-made. A wall of ice looms and the marines begin to shoot at it because if they collide, the warship would sink. Luffy notes that the group at the other side consists of centaurs and wonders if they will join his crew if he asks. Robin says that they must be colleagues of the man whose distress signal they picked up, to which Usopp agrees. Wanting to clear the air, Usopp shouts to the other group that they are here to help and requests to talk to them. However, Brownbeard, an alligator centaur, replies that Usopp is lying through his teeth because of the samurai in his boat and therefore, they are intruders. Usopp realizes that Brownbeard is talking about Zoro and tries to explain. However, he annoys Zoro so they start quarreling. A centaur comments that they are having a falling out and Brownbeard thinking that it is some kind of ploy, says that it is pathetic and gives the command, causing one of the centaur to shoot at the boat. Chopper encourages the children to run and Nami notes that he is really fired up. Chopper explains that he was entrusted with this important mission by Sanji so he will definitely see it through. Hazmat soldiers appear but Chopper knocks them all out. Nami wonders where should they go and Chopper replies that she has to figure it out by herself. As one of the children worries, Nami assures her, saying that they have made it through plenty of similar situations so she should just relax and follow their lead. The child then smiles and they set of running again. Inside the Biscuit Room, Franky attacks the hazmat soldiers with Weapons Left. A soldier observes that he has weapons all over his body and another deduces that Franky is the one who broke down the door. The soldiers prepare to load the gas canisters since the children are now gone. However, before they can fire it, Sanji kicks of their masks and invites them to inhale the poison gas along with them. Without gas mask and having their air tanks damaged, a sheep-like soldier shouts at the rest to not use the gas. Sanji in turn stares at him in amazement due to his unnatural appearance. After being detached, the head still seem to know of the movements of his torso. The severed head starts talking about the events that his torso is experiencing, confusing Franky, who does not know who he is referring to. Brook is defending himself from the sword attacks of the torso, questioning its identity and the whereabouts of the rest of his body. However, the torso remains silent, which scares Brook. The marines works hard at breaking the ice apart to prevent collision. Smoker comments that they are going to reach the end soon and others wonder what is in store for them next. Brook questions if the torso is a ghost and that if he is, he should not come out during the day. He says that he did not do anything wrong and invites the torso to build snowmen and make ice sculptures with him. However, the torso stabs his sword into Brook's hair. Brook hides behind a mound of ice and is dumbfounded by how the torso can attack with such precision as it does not even have eyes, before realizing that he himself is without them as well. The torso launches a series of attacks to which Brook defends. Brook attacks with Aubade Coup Droit but the torso evades it and unsheathes another sword. Brook sees that it uses Two Sword Style and starts running away from it, screaming that it is scary. A soldier appears at a laboratory and greets his Master, reporting that the G-5 ship is approaching as the poison gas did not work and currently, they are breaking through the ice with a cannon, forcing their way into the island. At this rate, he states that they will arrive at the laboratory soon. "Master" ponders the reason behind the marines wanting to reach the island so badly and asks who the person in charge is. After knowing that it is Smoker, the Master comments that he is a pain in the neck. He orders the soldier to conceal all of the ships that are moored at the front and to avoid detection at all cost since no one is allowed on the island. On the topic of who is going to deal with the marines, a person standing at the door, hidden in the shadows, volunteers to personally do so. The G-5 ship docks and Smoker throws his gas mask away. After a while, Tashigi follows and realizes that the air is indeed clean. The rest of the crew confirms this for themselves and asks about the existence of the gas earlier. Smoker replies that it probably is released by someone who does not welcome their arrival. Walking up to Dr. Vegapunk's former laboratory, Smoker comments that is should be abandoned and empty. Testing out the doorbell, it still rings, which leads to the crew questioning who is currently living there. The marines start knocking and kicking the door, shouting for the inhabitant to open up. Before the cannon can be used, the door opens and someone walks out, greeting Smoker and asking him what brought him to his vacation home. Tashigi introduces him to everyone, stating that he is Law, now one of the Shichibukai. His name is proven to be well known as the crew are scared stiff, retreating far away from him and recalling the day where Law delivered a hundred pirates' heart to the headquarters to gain his current status. Smoker then asks Trafalgar why he is here as no one is allowed to be on the island, to which he calmly replies that then the marines should not be here either. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The fight scene between Brook and the samurai's torso is extended. *In the manga, Law first appeared when Smoker and G-5 reached the entrance of the facility. In the anime, Law is shown volunteering to deal with G-5 before they dock their ship. *In the manga, Law's former bounty before becoming a Shichibukai was revealed by an info box. In the anime, Tashigi reveals his former bounty. *Tashigi's current Shichibukai list does not mention Bartholomew Kuma. *The following scenes are added in the anime: **Usopp trying to talk Brownbeard into not attacking him, Luffy, Zoro, and Robin. **Flashback of Law delivering the hearts to the marines. *The original broadcast advertised the premiere of One Piece Film: Z with a scrolling bulletin at the end of the episode. Site Navigation